Rewrite ${((3^{-3})(5^{-12}))^{-5}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 5^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((3^{-3})(5^{-12}))^{-5} = (3^{(-3)(-5)})(5^{(-12)(-5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-3})(5^{-12}))^{-5}} = 3^{15} \times 5^{60}} $